La sombra sobe Konoha
by Devil-RAAM
Summary: Meses después de la cuarta guerra shinobi, extraño evento con duración de una semana azota a Konoha un suceso que si bien no es más que extraño, perturba a la hokage y afecta a muchos dentro de konoha, sin saber que esto no es más que el presagio de algo aun peor que se avecina hacia ellos
1. Prologo

Prologo

Hacían las 6:30 de la mañana en konoha pero la luz del sol se veía opacada por oscuras nubes que se cerníansobre la gran aldea de la hoja una de las aldeas ninjas más importantes del mundo shinobi. Los aldeanos recién se comenzaban a levantar aun con sopor, provocado por el clima imperante en la aldea.

Pero. Mientras la mayoría de los habitantes luchaban aun con las sabanas, la líder de la aldea amanecía en su oficina tras una noche de insomnio y ahora siendo víctima de una terrible jaqueca producida por la falta de sueño de los últimos días, junto a una fuerte ingesta de alcohol. La hokage tenia que liderar con todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer de manera rutinaria, además tenía que atender el tema de la recuperación de la ladea tras la conclusión de la tercera guerra shinobi.

La ladea no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil en estos momentos. A pesar de que las otras aldeas también estaban en recuperación, no era motivo suficiente para despreocuparse. Por otro lado estaba el tema de las muertes, tenía que hablar con familiares de muchos shinobis, además que lidiar con los líderes de los clanes que habían perdido miembros importantes de sus familias, tal como el clan Hyuuga que perdió a muchos de sus integrantes incluyendo a la joven promesa de la rama secundaria Neji Hyuuga, el clan Nara había perdido a su líder, ese era el caso del clan Akimichi también, por otro lado también tenía que lidiar con Tsume que había perdido a su hijo en el campo de batalla, y la lista seguía y seguía así.

Aparte estaba hecho de que konoha había perdido la última oportunidad de revivir el clan uchiha con la muerte de sus dos últimos integrantes, y ni hablar del sharingan sus tres últimos poseedores (Sasuke Obito y Kakashi) habían muerto en la guerra, eso atrajo muchos reclamos de parte de los que aun quedaban del consejo y a pesar de que ya no tenían el poder suficiente para presionarla aun eran muy molestos.

Y por último el problema más reciente y que más le había comido el cerebro en estos días, los extraños sucesos que rodeaban a los artistas de la aldea durante la última semana. Había sido algo extraño y perturbador, casi al punto de hacer sentir cierto temor en la rubia de ojos miel, todo había empezado con un mal sueño recurrente de Sai reportado en su informe psicológico, y para cuando se dio cuenta a había reportes similares entre todo shinobi que practicase algún tipo de expresión artística, acompañado de obras que expresaban dicho sueño, las cuales habían sido tan vario pintas como desde pinturas y dibujos a poemas y canciones ominosas.

La quinta hokage suspiro pesadamente mientras veía una de las obras, una estatuilla. Dirigió sus ojos al resto de las obras a su alrededor, lienzos, partituras, dibujos, poemas letras de canciones, todo adornado de un tinte oscuro y espeluznante, que infundía un temor que aunque le molestara aceptar le calaba hasta los huesos y todo hablando de un mismo tema, un mismo sueño compartido por varias personas, varias mentes que se habían sincronizado por una semana en aquella imagen, como si se tratase de una predicción de mal augurio.

Tsunade volvió a pasar sus ojos por su improvisada galería de arte enlistando mentalmente a los autores, todos los artistas de Konoha de todas las distintas disciplinas artísticas que se manejaban en la aldea estaban ahí, todos espeto uno, la ultima heredera del clan Kurama, ella, ¿ella podría saber algo?, ¿ella podría tener alguna respuesta?, ¿porque no había uno de sus cuadros ahí en su despacho?, no recordaba si había leído su informe psicológico o no, tenía que buscarlo tal vez ahí estaba la clave de algo, pero antes de qué pudiera siquiera empezar a buscar en sus papeles, un terrible estruendo sacudió el edificio conforme el sonoro estruendo de un relámpago lleno los oídos de la Hokage ,Tsunade se puso en alerta, ¿acaso estaban siendo atacados?, era imposible que aquel relámpago fuese natural, el clima no era propicio, estaba nublado pero solo eso, además había un para rallos en el monte de los kages que habría atraído al relámpago de no ser dirigido por chacra, pero ¿ quién habría podido ser el artífice? Que aldea no había sido tan dañada como para atreverse a eso o, ¿es que a caso se trataba de alguna fuerza externa e independiente de las aldeas que intentaba aprovechar la situación de la Konoha? Los pensamientos de Tsunade se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por otro sonido, que esta vez sin embargo no sonaba para nada natural, era un bramido infernal y completamente insoportable que había hecho sangrar los oídos de la quinta y que calaba profundo en su mente llenándola de un horror que no había sentido ni de niña con cualquier cruel historia de terror.


	2. Capitulo 1: La primera señal

Bueno amigos aquí traigo el primer cap. de mi fanfic espero que les guste, supongo que no hubo muchos que lo vieran por que solo era el prologo, o tal vez por donde lo clasifique pero bueno como sea espero les guste.

Antes de empezar aclarare algo esto es una historia creada tomando en base un final imaginado por mi a la 4 guerra ninja y la mitologia lovecraftniana de la cual soy gran adepto, sin mas espero que les guste y lo sigan viendo.

* * *

Capitulo 1. La primera señal

Una hora antes:

Naruto se levanto de la cama, inquieto después de haber estado revolviéndose entre las sabanas toda la noche sin lograr conciliar sueño alguno, kurama había estado inquieto todo el tiempo y eso se reflejaba en la pisque del rubio, aparte de que el zorro no quiso decir le a que se debía de hecho no le dirigió palabra alguna eso perturbo mas a Naruto, por lo que no había logrado dormir, aparte de eso en su mente aun rondaba el sueño que le conto Sai. Eso había sido simplemente perturbador, nunca en su vida había oído un relato que lo estremeciese tanto y eso que él es un miedoso cuando de historias de terror de trata, había algo en la forma en que Sai describía la escena que sonaba casi anti natural y aterradora. Todos esos elementos terminaron por robarle el sueño a Naruto.

Luego de un rato el chico concluyo que dar un paseo por las despejadas calles de Konoha le serviría para despejar su mente y de paso vería como van las reconstrucciones en la aldea y tal vez visitar el lugar que solía ser la vivienda de alguien al que considero una vez su amigo.

Tras cambiar su pijama por ropa más presentable para salir a la calle el rubio tomo una chaqueta para protegerse del frio nocturno, tomo sus llaves y salió con rumbo errático hacia las desoladas calles nocturnas de la aldea.

Era una noche fría el viento soplaba con relativa fuerza su frígido aliento sobre Konoha, aun así Naruto decidió seguir con su paseo. En su camino el rubio noto que el cielo yacía despejado, a pesar de que algunas nubes oscuras se podían divisar en el horizonte, dejando ver así en su totalidad la gran bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor.

Usualmente Naruto se sentiría complacido de ver semejante espectáculo, pero esta noche no, esta noche al voltear a ver las estrellas no sintió esa fascinación y asombro que se siente al contemplar semejante belleza, no, en su lugar sentía una gran incomodidad y una sensación de vacío e incertidumbre ante lo desconocido, agravado por el hecho de que no lograba reconocer ninguna constelación de las pocas que conocía, todo esto logro incomodar mucho al rubio que se sintió ridículo al darse cuenta del leve temor que lo abordaba. Naruto intento sacudirse esa idea de la mente para continuar su caminata, cosa que solo logro parcialmente, Naruto se sintió más tranquilo al poco rato que las nubes rápidamente se encargaron de cubrir el inquietante cielo estrellado de esa noche.

El chico siguió caminando a través de las calles de soladas y frías de aldea, por casi una hora aprovecho de pasar por ichiraku ramen, el cual aun estaba cerrado. Continuo su camino pasando por la academia ninja donde invirtió un poco de su tiempo contemplando la estructura, aun que no era la original la reconstrucción era idéntica lo cual le permitió Naruto traer a su memoria viejas vivencias de aquellos años ya lejanos. El rubio suspiro y volvió a tomar camino mientras el sol comenzaba a iluminar la aldea de manera casi imperceptible gracias las nubes grises que se cernían sobre konoha. Naruto camino por algunos minutos antes de dar la vuelta cerca de un parque, el recordaba bien ese lugar, pues era un parque poco frecuentado en la ladea y en su infancia ahí podía jugar sin que los adultos lo molestaran, aunque al precio de tener que jugar solo.

Naruto se quedo contemplando le parque hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba solo en el parque, noto una figura menuda parada justo en medio del parque había otro objeto con ella, algo casi de la misma altura que la persona que estaba ahí. Al principio Naruto no pudo discernir si se trataba de un hombre o una chica, tubo que acercarse aun más para poder decirlo a ciencia cierta, se trataba de una chica, aun que Naruto tuvo que acercarse más para que el débil alumbrado público le permitirá distinguir a la fémina frente a el . Una sonrisa se hiso camino en el rostro de Naruto cuando logro reconocer a la chica que estaba ahí frente a un lienzo en su caballete.

Naruto comenzó a acortar más la distancia entre él y la chica – ¡hey Yakumo-chan! – llamo el ojiazul a la chica que no contesto a la primera llamada, parecía centrada en su pintura.

No fue sí, no hasta que el chico toco su hombro que Yakumo desvió su mirada de su lienzo para posarla sobre el rubio, sin embargo lo que Naruto vio no le gusto nada. La chica tenía una apariencia completamente demacrada, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos aparentemente por haber estado llorando durante días, su cabello castaño estaba completamente des ordenado y algo maltratado, habiéndose opacando de manera algo alarmante, sus mejillas hundidas denotando no solo cansancio, si no también desnutrición, reforzado por las grandes ojeras que se formaban bajo los ojos vacios de la chica que miraban de manera distante a Naruto, en un estado de completa consternación y autentico miedo.

-l-lo siento, no… no podía mas, no podía so… soportarlo más tiempo- dijo balbuceante la chica –no podía aguantarlo más, tenía que hacerlo- casi grito delirante Yakumo mientras se aferra aterrada a Naruto.

Naruto la separo un poco -pero de que hablas Yakumo-chan- soltó el chico buscando sus ojos ahora llorosos. Notando le pánico de la chica que ahora temblaba aferrada a él.

El rubio estaba a punto de exigir más explicaciones. Pero se vio interrumpido por el potente bramido de un relámpago, que cayó justo en la torre del hokage, Naruto volteo solo para ver un enorme manchón negruzco encaramado en los rostros hokage antes de que un horrible rugido perforara su oídos haciéndolo incluso arrodillarse por el dolor que lo envistió en ese momento.

30 min antes

Shikamaru Nara encendía un nuevo cigarrillo mientras volvía a repasar los informes que yacían sobre su escritorio sin poder encontrarle coherencia alguna, y es que la cadena de sucesos que le había sido con comisionada a investigar e intentar encontrar algún sentido a todos estos sucesos extraños. Después de todo a él se le comisiono la tarea de apoyar a la Hokage en el caso del extraño evento que básicamente controlo los sueños de la mayor parte de los artistas de la aldea durante espacio de toda una semana.

Shikamaru volvía a leer los reportes sobre estas inquietante s pesadillas que decían tener mientras sostenía en una mano una de las piezas creada por uno de los artistas, que le habían sido dadas a analizar, se trataba de una estatuilla hecha y esculpida en una sola pieza de acero puro que le provocaba cierto des agrado a Shikamaru, empezando por que conocía bien al artista, pues era el mismo que años atrás había diseñado las armas que usaba su difunto sensei y no solo eso era también el padre de una de sus compañeras en armas TenTen, shikamaru respiro hondo y contemplo la extraña estatuilla, la cual emanaba un aura oscura y perturbadora no solo por sus rasgos extraños, si, no también por el estilo completamente tribal y casi primitivo el cual contrastaba mucho con las bellas decoraciones que, Teck-Onn el padre de Tenten y maestro herrero que, en sus obras más finas y costosas dejaba entre ver el artista que habitaba en su interior , pero sin embargo se acoplaba bien la macabra galería de arte que le rodeaba.

La pieza en cuestión se trataba de una figurilla bastante arcaica, que parecía ser una especie de cruza entre un humano un pulpo y un murciélago, ya que se trataba de una figura sin duda antropomórfica a pesar de las aparentemente largas garras en sus manos. La cual parecía tener un pulpo por cabeza dado que esta tenía una apariencia bulbosa y redonda, y donde debía estar la boca emergían los tentáculos de un cefalópodo, mientras que de su espalda emergían un par de alas aparentemente posiblemente membranosas que se parecían las de un murciélago aun que incluso para la proporción más grandes, cabe mencionar que la pequeña efigie metálica parecía resaltar algunos rasgos rectileanos también tal es el caso de las ya mencionadas garras y las superficies escamosas en algunas partes visibles de la figura, la cual yacía sentada en alguna clase de asiento de piedra muy primitivo, al igual que toda la pieza el estilo no encajaba con ningún estilo antes visto en las naciones shinobi

Eso era lo que más llamaba la atención del ahora líder del clan Nara todas estas borras a su alrededor tenían algo en común, muy aparte de su inspiración venia de una suerte de mal sueño colectivo. Y es que las piezas en sí no solo rompían con el estilo de cada uno de sus autores de manera que casi los hacía parecer hechos por alguien más, si no que todas y cada una de ellas poseían el mismo estilo y estética como si de una corriente artística completamente desconocida que nació de las pesadillas de alguien.

Shikamaru suspiro hondamente antes de alejarse un poco de todas las obras de arte perturbador que le rodeaban, encendió un cigarrillo e intento despejar su mente con un poco de meditación esperando que con ayuda del tabaco el humo se llevase sus preocupaciones, pero una idea se mantenía reacia a dejarlo ir, una idea que lo llenaba de ansiedad y aun que no le gustase admitirlo, de miedo.

El joven Nara intento sacudirse esos pensamientos cuando de pronto el sonoro estruendo de un relámpago lo saco de sus cavilaciones, luego y sin dar tiempo a reponerse de la agitación que le produjo el trueno un terrible rugido surco el aire, el ando la sangre del Nara quien pudo deducir aun con el miedo en su cabeza que aquellos dos terribles estruendos provenían ni más ni menos que de la torre Hokage. Por lo cual aun contra todos sus instintos que le gritaban que se quedara en casa y se ocultara bajo las sabanas cual niño que le teme a la oscuridad, sabía que su deber tanto como shinobi de Konoha como líder de su clan era salir a apoyar a las fuerzas de defensa de la aldea por lo cual tras dudar un poco tomo su banda y lo que pudo de su equipo ninja y se precipito a la salida de su estudio, justo cuando su madre se encontraba a punto de llamar a la puerta. Un simple – ya vuelvo- fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico antes de salir corriendo y dejar a su madre ahí viendo por donde el chico había salido.

Al salir a la calle y lograr subir a un tejado para ver mejor la situación Shikamaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al ver que por en cima del monumento de los Hokages una enorme masa negra se cernía sobre este como si se tratase de una enorme burbuja de tinta con largos apéndices que se enredaban en los rostros tallados en roca. Al acercarse más Shikamaru pudo confirmar una sensación nueva mientras veía a otros colegas ninja acercarse por otros ángulos al monumento, y era que desde el momento en que salió a la calle podía detectarse en la brisa un leve aroma desagradable que conforme fue avanzando se volvió más fuerte y mas reconocible. Olía como un día agitado y caluroso en un mercado de pescado. Con forme se acercaba logro divisar a varios camaradas suyos corriendo entre los tejados con dirección al monumento hasta que fue alcanzado por su mejor amigo de "huesos grandes"

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Shikamaru?- pregunto el Akimichi saltando junto a su amigo -¿de dónde salió esa cosa? Y ¿qué es ese olor?- Continuo cuestionando Chouji.

-No tengo idea amigo peor algo en esa cosa me parece conocido- dijo el Nara enfocando su vista en el extraño atacante de su aldea.

Intentando identificar que es lo que le resultaba familiar en el mientras avanzaba, hasta que la sorpresa y le miedo lo hizo detenerse en seco, aquella masa bulbosa con tentáculos negros y un par de protuberancias parecidas a dos alas plegadas, eso se parresia inconfundiblemente a la silueta de la figura que se repetía una y otra vez en las distintas piezas de arte que le habían sido entregada como evidencia del extraño suceso de hace una semana.

Por otro lado de nuevo en el mirador Naruto se reincorporaba tras verse así mismo mareado tras semejante rugido. El chico volteo a buscar por Yakumo quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo frente al cuadro que recién había hecho. Y más allá en el monumento Hokage una enorme masa oscura amenazaba con destruir dicho monumento mientras se podía apreciar el curso de varios jutsus lanzados hacia aquella cosa.

Sin embargo Naruto logro darse cuenta de algo al volver su vista de nuevo hacia donde estaba Yakumo, la escena que se desarrollaba en el monte era igual a lo que ocurría en el cuadro de a pintora. Lo cual solo significaba que aquello era obra del kekegenkai de la Kurama.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los primeros shinobis y kunoichis arribaran a la torre intentando infructuosamente repeler al extraño atacante. A Naruto le tomo un par de minutos y ver ser derribados a varios de sus compañeros shinobis antes de reaccionar al fin e intentar sacar un kunai con el cual rasgar el lienzo. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que eso fue una mala idea al ver que su arma salió disparada en dirección contraria mientras el era repelido junto al kunai tras intentar clavarlo en el lienzo.

El rubio tardo unos cuantos minutos en recomponerse antes de intentar otro ataque al caballete igualmente infructuoso. Lo cual no hubiese sido tan sorprendente a para Naruto si no fuera por el hecho de que esta vez arremetió a dicho objeto con uno de sus Rasengan haciendo que el resultado fuese bastante más contra producente para Naruto quien salió esta vez no solo impulsado más lejos si no que también un poco herido.

Al fin tras unos minutos de recorrer los techos de la aldea Shikamaru y Chouji lograron llegar al edificio más cercano y alto de la aldea a la torre hokage. Sin embargo se arrepintieron de haber encontrado tan buen ángulo para ver el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Con forme el intento de defensa de la aldea continuo, a pesar de no verse aparente mente afectado, el atacante había comenzado a contra atacar despegando largos apéndices hechos del mismo material parecido a tinta que en una serie de bruscos y convulsionantes movimientos asalto a los ninjas que le rodeaban a algunos los azoto cual latico con tal fuerza como para despedirlos lo suficientemente lejos como para que se perdieran de la vista de ambos compañeros.

Otros se vieron atrapados por los tentáculos negros, algunos tuvieron la mala o tal vez buena suerte de que dichos apéndices se enrollasen en sus troncos y cuando estos ejercieron más fuerza estos los partieron la mitad dándoles una muerte aun que no rápida ni misericordia al menos la caída se encargaría de no sufrieran mucho. A los pocos que no atrapo así los capturo por alguna extremidad teniendo la fuerza suficiente para arrancársela a sus víctimas, dejando caer a algunos al piso, mientras que unos cuantos lograban aferrarse a algo o aterrizar en un techo "salvándose".

Pero la situación empeoro cuando los tentáculos quedaron libres de nuevo, pues esta vez se abalanzaron hacia la aldea en direcciones distintas y dispersas, y tras un fuerte rugido levanto los levanto de nuevo dejando ver a varios ninjas atrapados entre los tentáculos algunos de ellos gritando por el dolor. Y entre el coro terrible de los gritos de dolor y desesperación Shikamaru y Choiju lograron distinguir un grito que los saco de su horror al reconocer la voz de la que provenía. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de atinar a decir en coro –Ino- antes de precipitarse corriendo hacia el borde de la azotea en la que estaban parados, para asomarse a la calle y poder ver a su compañera siendo arrastrada hacia la criatura, mientras ella intentaba inútilmente sujetarse de algo, incluso intento enterrar sus uñas en el pavimento en su desesperación. Los dos chicos saltaron a la calle para intentar asistir a la rubia quien no pudo alegrarse mucho al verlos pues aun luchaba para evitar que el extraño atacante hiciese lo que quiera que pretendiera hacer con ella.

Ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo y echaron mano de sus jutsus propios para sostener a Ino y evitar que fuera arrastrada, sin embargo no muchos contaron con ese tipo de ayuda y terminaron siendo arrastrados hacia la penumbra del interior del atacante, siendo consumidos entre gritos de horror y sollozos desesperados, los cuales sonaban aun desde dentro de la figura. Cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más horridos.

El antiguo equipo 9 se quedo perplejo ante semejante espectáculo sonoro al igual que el resto de sus camaradas, incluso después de que este se detuvo, aun que el equipo nueve no tuvo el tiempo de seguir contemplando aquello, pues un fuerte tirón casi derribo a Chouji y amenazo con romper las sombras que había usado Shikamaru. Los chicos aun perturbados reanudaron su esfuerzo para retener a la rubia. Incluso se vieron obligados a ignorar más gritos horribles que resultaron de un segundo ataque de los tentáculos de aquella masa de penumbra que continuaba devorando uno tras otro ninjas de la aldea.

Por otro lado de nuevo en el mirador, Naruto había dejado de intentar destruir la pintura de Yakumo al ver lo infructuosos que eran sus ataques, prefirió ponerse a intentar razonar un poco la situación. Sin embargo las oleadas de gritos que provenían de la aldea retumbaron en sus oídos, provocando que él se empezara a llenar de miedo y desesperación lo cual lo llevo a intentar algo poco probable pero tal vez lo único pudiera servir, se acerco a Yakumo y sin importarle si la llegaba despertar o no busco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba un pequeño recipiente con un liquido transparente con una sencilla etiqueta que citaba "disolvente" y una pequeña advertencia sobre su uso y otras cosas que a Naruto no le intereso en ese momento lo que le importo es que le serbia para una sola cosa en ese momento, así que sin pensarlo rego una buena parte del contenido sobre el lienzo.

Shikamaru y Chouji continuaban su esfuerzo para evitar que su compañera de equipo terminase como los otros ninjas que habían sucumbido ya entro de lo que quiera que se a que había estado atacando a la aldea. Sin embargo esto ya parresia una lucha perdida cada segundo que trascurría era cerca de 10 centímetros que la criatura arrastraba al grupo entero.

-Solo déjenme y sálvense- pidió la rubia con los ojos opacados por las lagrimas al saberse ya perdida.

Shikamaru chasqueo la boca antes de responder – Que molesta, no creas que te dejaremos morir así, después de haber sobrevivido juntos la cuarta guerra shinobi sería estúpido que murieras aquí de esa forma- declaro con cierto aire de burla al Nara a pesar de la situación antes de voltear a ver a su compañero -¿no es así Chouji?- volvió a hablar el Nara ganando una leve afirmación con la cabeza de parte de su compañero.

-Bakas- soltó aun llorosa Ino pensando que lo más seguro era que los tres serian engullidos por aquella cosa, sin embargo no pudo reprimir una leve y triste sonrisa mientras seguían siendo arrastrados. Pero esta conmovedora escena se vio abruptamente interrumpida por más horrible chillido de la criatura que convulsiono fuertemente, lo suficiente como para que el tentáculo que sostenía a Ino se sacudiera haciendo a Shikamaru romper su concentración y soltar a la rubia aun que el Akimichi aun se mantuvo sosteniéndola.

Lejos de sus compañeros Shikamaru levanto la cabeza hacia el monte del monumento a los hokages para apreciar la situación y lo que se encontró fue más que sorprendente, pues la masa oscura que yacía sobre el monte ahora se veía semi derretida como si hubiesen derramado una enorme cantidad de acido sobre ella, o tal vez una mejor forma de describirlo sería decir que parecía pintura que era disuelta poco a poco por un poderoso solvente, pero aquel espectáculo no terminaba aun mientras aquello parecía derretirse aun mas incluso el tentáculo que sostenía a Ino se veía siendo amputado por alguna misteriosa fuerza externa.

El rugido de agonía fue ensordecedor y caótico, e inspiro miedo en todo habitante de Konoha, sonando como si un millón de personas y bestias gritaran en agonía al mismo tiempo. Un grito que a más de uno le recordó los conceptos del sintoísmo y el budismo acerca de lugares indómitos donde asuras y otros demonios menores pelean a muerte entre ellos en un baño interminable de sangre, un lugar horrible donde nadie quisiera caer.

Naruto por su lado ignoraba aquellos horribles gritos mientras terminaba de vaciar el disolvente en la los restos de la pintura dejando en la pintura irreconocible y por lo que podía ver también sin ningún poder.


End file.
